gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Elhevan/@comment-5623550-20121031194125
Voilà, si tu arrives à lire cette chose tu me le dis, toute critique constructive est acceptée, j'accepte tout parce que je suis jamais contente de moi même voilà x) Si vous veniez à mourir aujourd’hui, comment vous sentiriez vous ? Look into my eyes, you will see What you mean to me '' ''Search your heart, Search your soul '' ''And when you find me there you’ll search no more Blaine était heureux. Non surexcité en réalité. Trois mois que Kurt avait quitté Lima pour New-York et tous les deux ne s’étaient pas revus depuis. Si ce n’est à travers d’interminables conversations Skype quasiment tous les jours. Alors lorsque Kurt avait appelé Blaine jeudi soir pour lui dire qu’Isabelle lui avait accordé son Week-End avant qu’il ne dépérisse loin de son petit ami, comme elle l’avait si bien dit, le bouclé ne se l’était pas fait dire deux fois et avait aussitôt réservé un billet de train pour New-York. Certes le trajet en train était nettement plus long qu’un voyage aérien, mais c’était aussi beaucoup moins coûteux. De plus Blaine comptait jouer la carte du grand romantique en offrant un repas au restaurant à son cher petit-ami. Repas, qui ne durerait certainement pas bien longtemps car ils avaient d’autres choses à faire. D’autres choses à rattraper. Comme les séances de câlins et de baisers dont ils avaient été privés depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois mois. Et cela commençait à devenir insupportable. Une plante avait besoin d’eau pour vivre, eux ils avaient besoin des baisers et des caresses de l’autre pour survivre. C’était aussi simple que ça. C’est ainsi que le jeune bouclé avait quitté précipitamment la répétition du Glee Club le vendredi soir, afin de ne pas rater son train et de finir de préparer ses affaires. Au grand soulagement de ses amis qui l’avaient trouvé insupportable pendant toute la journée, tant il était surexcité à l’idée même de revoir Kurt. Il arriva chez lui et se prépara en quatrième vitesse, prenant tout de même le temps de prendre une douche et de se recoiffer correctement. Il n’avait pas mis assez de gel ce matin. Alors qu’il était en train de boucler sa valise, il entendit un coup de klaxon provenant de devant chez lui, signe que Sam venait d’arriver. Sam et lui depuis la rentrée s’étaient rapprochés et étaient rapidement devenus meilleurs amis. Sam considérait Blaine comme son petit frère et lorsque Blaine l’avait appelé pour lui annonçait qu’il partait rejoindre Kurt à New-York, le grand blond avec sa gentillesse légendaire lui avait proposé de l’accompagnait jusqu’à la gare et de venir le cherchait lorsqu’il rentrerait. Blaine avait accepté avec tout l’enthousiasme dont il était doté. '' I miss those blue eyes'' How you kiss me at the night '' ''I miss the way we sleep '' ''Like there’s no sunrise '' ''Like the taste of your smile '' ''I miss the way we breathe '' Vous sentiriez vous en colère ? Frustré ? Malheureux ? Détesté ? Blaine vérifia qu’il avait toutes ses affaires avant de finalement se décider à sortir de la maison et de rejoindre son ami qui attendait impatiemment dans la voiture, voyant l’heure tournée. S’il continuait à autant traîner, il finirait par rater son train et là il pouvait être sûr qu’il allait passer la soirée a consolé Blaine et lui assurer qu’il pourrait prendre un train plus tard, même si le Week-End allait être fortement raccourci. Une portière s’ouvrant et se refermant aussitôt le sorti de ses pensées et il enclencha la clé pour pouvoir enfin démarrer. - Mec, tu sais que ton train est dans vingt-cinq minutes et qu’avec un peu de chance on est dans un quart d’heure à la gare. Qu’est ce tu faisais ? - Se préparait pour l’être aimé prend du temps. Sache-le, répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Sam roula des yeux. Il adorait Blaine mais le côté romantique de ce dernier l’exaspéré au plus haut point. Blaine n’était pas doué pour jouer le romantique alors quand il essayait de devenir c’était plus hilarant qu’autre chose. Mais visiblement ça plaisait à Kurt, alors pourquoi s’en plaindre ? Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Blaine ne lance un sujet de discussion quelconque qui les fit parler jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la gare. Le train de Blaine partait dans sept minutes. Il se dépêcha donc de remercier encore une fois Sam et de courir vers la voie où son train l’attendait. Il monta à bord de l’engin et se plaça sur un siège près de la fenêtre. Une jeune fille du même âge que lui ainsi qu’un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années le rejoignirent prenant place à côté et en face de lui. Finalement le coup de sifflet de départ finit par retentir et une vague de chaleur s’empara soudainement de Blaine. Enfin il allait revoir Kurt. Enfin il allait pouvoir le voir, le toucher, l’embrasser et par-dessous le prendre dans ses bras. Car il n’y avait rien de plus agréable que d’avoir Kurt dans ses bras. Mais avant ça, il avait quatre heures de train devant lui et il n’arriverait pas à New-York avant vingt heures. Il allait falloir qu’il s’occupe sinon il risquerait de s’ennuyer ou de perdre patience. Car Blaine Anderson était tous, sauf patient, notamment lorsque cela concernait Kurt. Il se décida finalement à écouter de la musique et après une vingtaine de minutes à entendre les refrains des musiques de Pink et Katy Perry, il tomba dans les limbes du sommeil. Rêvant de pot de gel et de nœuds papillons parfaits pour plaire à son petit-ami. Seul ? Triste ? Déçu ? Soucieux ? ''Don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for '' ''You can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for '' ''You know it’s true '' ''Everything I do, I do it for you'' '' De son côté, Kurt était loin d’écouter de la musique ou de somnoler. Il avait un dossier à finir impérativement avant la semaine prochaine et il voulait absolument prendre de l’avance avant de partir se préparer pour aller chercher Blaine à la gare. En plus ça tombait bien, Rachel était de sortie ce soir et passerait certainement tout le reste de la nuit avec Brody. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu’ils pouvaient faire ensemble après leurs soirées de folies. Kurt préférait même pas y pensait, même s’il avait un programme similaire à offrir à Blaine. Mais en vérité, le châtain ne savait pas réellement comment allait se passer ces retrouvailles. Jamais ils n’avaient été séparés aussi longtemps, jamais ils n’étaient restés aussi loin l’un de l’autre sans contact physique tel qu’il soit. Un frisson de peur parcouru Kurt de tout son être. Et s’il ne savait plus embrassait Blaine ? Et s’il ne savait plus se montrer amoureux et désireux de lui comme avant ? Est-ce que ce genre de choses pouvait vraiment s’oublier ? Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée et regarda la pendule qui était accroché au-dessus de la cuisine. Oh mon dieu. Il était déjà dix-sept heures et Blaine arrivait dans exactement trois heures. Il ne serait jamais prêt à temps s’il ne s’y prenait pas immédiatement. Lorsque Blaine ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il venait de dormir pendant presque trois heures et que son arrivée à New-York ne prendrait désormais plus que trois quart d’heures, ce qui l’enthousiasma. Il s’étira discrètement et tout en délicatesse pour évitait de gênait ses compagnons de voyages qui étaient chacun absorb » par leurs activités. La jeune fille était en train de regarder un film sur son ordinateur, pendant que l’homme lisait son quotidien. Comme Blaine n’avait strictement rien d’autre à faire, il se mit à regarder les gros titres qui étaient inscrits sur les pages du journal que l’homme lisait. Visiblement il y avait des attaques terroristes importantes ces derniers jours et la sécurité avait été triplée dans tous les lieux de grands passages tels que les aéroports ou les gares. Notamment dans les villes de grandes importances. Blaine soupira. Il s’en moquait bien de toutes ces histoires de terrorisme. Il allait revoir Kurt et vivre dans une bulle de bonheur pendant tout le Week-End, alors ce qu’il pouvait se passer dans le monde il s’en contrefichait. But I never told you '' ''What I should have said '' ''No, I never told you '' ''I just held in it Mais peut-être que vous vous sentiriez libre ? Fier ? Heureux ? Paisible ? Kurt aimait New-York. Et ce qui le faisait apprécier cette ville, c’était tous les endroits merveilleux qui pouvaient s’y trouver. Comme la gare « Grand Central Station ». Il trouvait ce lieu magnifique, avec ses décorations dorés et ses grands vitraux laissant la lumière du jour perçait les vitres malgré la grande luminosité déjà présente. Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, car c’était aussi un lieu de rencontres et de retrouvailles. Et aujourd’hui, c’était à lui d’expérimenter le côté des retrouvailles. Il s’avança vers les panneaux d’affichages des horaires et constata que le train de Blaine venait d’entrer en gare, ce qui voulait dire que les passagers allaient rapidement descendre et rejoindre le hall de la gare. Hall de gare où Kurt attendait Blaine de pied ferme. Toutes ses peurs s’étaient envolées durant son trajet de chez lui à la gare et il était plus confiant que jamais à l’idée d’enlacer Blaine, de l’embrasser et de lui offrir tout l’amour dont il était capable. Mais aussi heureux à l’idée de plonger ses yeux océans dans les yeux mordorés de Blaine. Look into my heart, you will find '' ''There’s nothin’ there to hide '' ''Take me as I am, take my life '' ''I would give it all I would sacrifice '' ''And now I miss everything about you '' ''Can’t believe that I still want you '' ''After all the things we’ve been through '' ''I miss everything about you, without you Blaine s’était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il s’était perdu. En même temps, qu’elle idée de faire des gares d’une telle ampleur ? Toutes les gares ne pouvaient-elles pas avoir la même taille que celle de Lima bon sang ? Bien sûr que non. Il décida de s’arrêter un instant et de regarder autour de lui s’il y avait une quelconque indication que ce soit. Visiblement il n’y avait rien. Tant pis il allait devoir jouer la carte du pauvre touriste égaré auprès d’une quelconque âme charitable. Tiens la vieille dame là-bas par exemple. Il s’avança près de la femme et avec toute la politesse dont il était doté, il lui demanda gentiment son chemin. La vieille femme, heureuse que quelqu’un lui parle, même si ce n’était que pour demander son chemin lui sourit et lui indiqua quel chemin empruntait pour rejoindre le hall de la gare. Il la remercia chaleureusement, lui rendant son sourire et se précipita vers la sortie que lui avait indiquée cette brave dame. L’impatience qui le gagnait commençait à se faire sentir. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir le visage de Kurt partout où il allait, sachant qu’il était tout près. Sachant aussi qu’il ne pouvait pas encore le toucher. Il monta des escaliers en faisant de grandes enjambés et enfin gagna le hall de la gare. Il était à l’avant-dernière étape avant d’atteindre son but principal. There’s no love, like your love '' ''And no other could give more love '' ''There’s nowhere unless you’re there '' ''All the time, all the way '' ''I see your blue eyes '' ''Every time close mine '' ''You make it hard to see '' ''Where I belong to Comblé ? Surpris ? Courageux ? Vainqueur ? Kurt le reconnu entre mille. Son sourire, sa démarche, la façon dont étaient coiffés ses cheveux. Il savait que s’était lui. Même aussi loin il pouvait le reconnaître. Il n’eut pas besoin de bouger, de parler ou de faire un signe quelconque pour que Blaine sentes sa présence. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, osant à peine y croire. Enfin, ils étaient là à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre, ne sachant que faire, mais ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. C’était enfin le moment des retrouvailles. Kurt commença à s’avancer doucement, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il était certainement en train de rêver. Voyant les yeux de son petit-ami brillait et les pas tremblants qu’il faisait, Blaine se mit à marcher de manière accélérer. Ne voulant plus retarder ce moment pour rien au monde. Il s’imaginait déjà le prendre dans ses bras, embrassés ses lèvres au goût si délicieux. Mais rien ne pouvait surpassait l’imaginaire, que la réalité. Rien ni personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’ils étaient en train de vivre. Après des mois de séparation, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Blaine laissa tomber son sac au sol, ce qui provoqua un bruit lourd mais tellement insignifiant face au brouhaha qui régnait autour d’eux. Il senti le contact des bras de Kurt enlaçait sa taille, tandis qu’il passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité voir plus. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. S’offrant ainsi le baiser le plus tendre, le plus amoureux et le plus merveilleux du monde. Puis soudainement un bruit sourd. Et ce fût le noir. Avant la lumière. Blaine et Kurt se sentaient aimé. J'ai mashupisé deux chansons dans le texte au fait....x)